


No Debate Necessary

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Connection [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actions Have Conseqences, Avengers: Infinity War Prelude, Breaking & Entering, Criminal Activities, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Cap Critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Maggie didn't have to think about what to do when she discovered Scott had broken in again to snuggle Cassie. Not after Leipzig.





	No Debate Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
>  **Author’s Note(s):** So, this is another fic inspired by _Avengers: Infinity War Prelude_. This is specifically because Scott Lang apparently went directly back to San Francisco after being broken out of the Raft. A Plus for having a positive attitude concerning your criminal activities, mah dude.

-= LP =-  
No Debate Necessary  
-= LP =-

 

Something twisted in her stomach, when Maggie opened Cassie’s bedroom door to see Scott lying in bed with the eight-year-old.

 

It wasn’t the first time she had found the two like this. It was frustratingly frequent, actually, to go to wake Cassie for school only to find Scott had snuck in during the night. She had tried talking to him about the appropriateness of just showing up whenever he felt like it, but he would always, _always_ , just give her that roguish smile that somehow still had the ability to make her heart flutter (along with other bits) before making some excuse about just wanting to spent time with his daughter. Hope was more sympathetic when Maggie had asked for her to talk to Scott, arranging for security upgrades to their little Crocker Amazon residence before promising to remind their mutual headache that the Ant-Man suit was not meant to be used so frivolously. It hadn’t sunk in, obviously, because Scott kept doing this.

 

It had just been a bit annoying in the past.

 

Before Leipzig, it had even been a tiny bit adorable to see them snuggling.

 

Of course, before Leipzig, Scott’s impulsive recklessness had never seemed potentially threatening. He did stupid stuff, but most of the time, the only person truly in danger was himself. The battle that the Pyms had drafted Scott to fight which had ended _in her daughter’s bedroom_ hadn’t been Scott acting on his own so much as reacting. It had unnerved her even more than having a giant ant for a pet, but she had been willing to look the other way. Cassie _loved_ Scott and thought of him as a hero. Scott _tried_ really hard to be _better_ than the thief she had married. Scott _would do anything_ for Cassie, just like she would.

 

Those things she had told herself so many times had never sounded so much like _excuses_.

 

She had loved Scott, even at his most frustrating, but there wasn’t a debate in her mind about who needed her protection more. Cassie was only a child and hadn’t done anything wrong. Scott was an adult who made a mistake because _once again_ , he had acted without thinking through to the consequences of his choices. Harboring an international fugitive could cost her Cassie.

 

Maggie quietly closed the door and went to her cell phone.

 

Her first call was to Hope, because Scott probably had used the suit again.

 

Her second was to the local FBI office. No way the local PD was equipped to handle an Enhanced person, even if that Enhanced was a complete idiot.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fem Power Challenge Information:**  
>  **Fill Number:** 10  
>  **Representation(s):** Maggie Paxton; Divorced with Child; Motherhood  
>  **Bonus Challenge(s):** Not A Lamp  
>  **Word Count:** 435 (Story Only); n/a (Story  & Epigraph)


End file.
